Shirubi
by Awards
Summary: AU. Zoro es un Shirubi que tiene como ayudante a Nami. Ambos realizan misiones para ayudar a criaturas que son Maltratadas, Sodomizadas y humilladas por otras especies más ruines. [ZoNaRo]


Un chico espada en mano intentaba cortar lo que parecía ser una jaula acerada. Atrapada en aquella jaula se encontraba una joven de cabellos verdes, cuya única diferencia con un humano era una cola de pez que hacía de piernas para la chica.

-Vamos Zoro, Es una jaula, no un muro de acero de veinte centímetros de grosor- Detrás del peliverde se hallaba su "Ayudante", una chica de ojos castaños y cabellos anaranjados.

\- Cállate, Podría cortar ambas cosas con los ojos cerrados

-¡y a que esperas!

-Idiota no ves que la jaula es demasiado pequeña. No quiero que ella pierda lo que tiene de sirena.- La enjaulada palideció mientras se cubría los ojos con las manos.

-Si no lo sabes las sirenas se deshidratan, y esta lleva horas sin oler el agua- La Pelinaranja visualizó su reloj y suspiró.

\- Ittoryu Lai; Shishi Sonson- De un rápido movimiento, Zoro apareció tras la jaula. Envainó su espada y la Jaula comenzó a cortarse en pedazos.- Ahora toca dar de beber al pescado este.

-Idiota, Pescado es cuando ya está muerto, ella es un pez.

-Yo creía que era una Sirena- Sonrió de Lado, Acercandose al híbrido pez/humano y levantándola en peso.

-Oye no sonrias de ese modo, Tú la llamaste pescado antes de que yo la llamara pez- Nami Caminó junto al pelivrde, mirándolo efusivamente mientras encendía el Móvil.- Mihawk...Si, Ya la hemos rescatado...Si...vale...de acuerdo.- Nami colgó el teléfono.- Tenemos que ir al Cuartel, Allí cuidaran de Ella.-

\- Nami..

-Dime..

-Necesito Alimentarme- Nami giró el rostro para que el peliverde no viera aquel sonrojo que se había instalado en sus mejillas.

-Tiene que ser ahora..

-Te recuerdo que para rescatar a la sirena he Tenido que vencer a esos malditos que la intentaban vender, y uno de ellos era un Hombre lobo.

-Está Bien...Que sea Rápido..- Nami comenzó a levantar su top, Destapando parte de sus pechos. Con su mano izquierda hizo que el sujetador cayera al suelo, Destapando así, Completamente, sus senos. Zoro dejó a la Sirena apoyada en el pared y se acercó a la Pelinaranja, Tomó el pecho con la mano y comenzó a succionar el pezón con la boca. Nami gimió, Sintiendo, Una vez más, Aquel inmenso placer que Zoro le provocaba cada vez que él tenía que Alimentarse. Zoro era una especie única en el mundo Llamada Shaburi, Cuya Alimentación consistia en Esencia Mamaria. Su Lengua estimulaba el pezón y con una suave succión una sustancia Cristalina era expulsada por el saliente del seno estimulado. Pero Claro, Solo los de su especie podían amamantarse con aquella sustancia, Cualquier otra criatura lo único que conseguiría sería lamer un pezón a secas.

Zoro abandonó aquel botón rosado, Relamiéndose los Labios. Como siempre después del amamantamiento el de Pelo verde sintió como una fuerza abrumadora le invadía completamente.

Nami miró hacía otro lado mientras recogía el sujetador y se lo volvía a colocar. Zoro, De Nuevo, Levantó en peso a la Sirena. Cuando Nami estuvo Lista reanudaron la marcha.

-Oye Nami.

-Dime..

-Me gusta tu Esencia..Es muy diferente a las demás...- Halagó el peliverde para que Aquel extraño ambiente desapareciera..

\- Grac..gracias...supongo- Nami, Aún avergonzada, Miró de Nuevo el reloj.- Mihawk me dijo que nos tenía preparado una Nueva Misión..- Zoro suspiró.- Si...Yo también quiero descansar un poco...

 **[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{** }

Ya Había pasado un Rato desde que Habían dejado a la Sirena en Manos de los del Cuartel, Delante de ellos se encontraba Mihawk, El Líder de aquella organización en contra de los abusos a Criaturas.

-Se que Acabáis de Completar una Misión y estaréis exhaustos, Pero sintiéndolo mucho tendréis que realizar una Nueva misión... Esta vez no iréis solo, Vais a contar con la Ayuda de Trafalgar, Luffy, Robin, Sanji y Hawkins. Los necesitaréis para Llevar a cabo vuestro objetivo.

-¿Cual es ese objetivo?.

-Debéis de Conseguir el Elixir del ocaso. Y Doflamingo será vuestro Enemigo- Nami parpadeó repetidamente.

\- Te refieres al mismo que Asesinó a Corazon.- Mihawk Asintió.- De acuerdo..Cuando comenzamos...- Zoro se llevó una colleja por parte de su Ayudante.

\- No lo digas como si fuera Fácil...- Mihawk Sonrió mientras le entregaba a Nami unos papeles.

\- Aquí encontraréis Datos y Últimas Noticias que nuestros investigadores han descubierto. Lo demás te lo dejo a ti Nami...Ya que tú eres la Líder de esta misión.- Nami miró a Mihawk con una Mirada Fulminante.

\- ¡Como que yo!

\- Eso ¡Como que ella!

\- No te preocupes, lo harás bastante bien...Ahora descansad...Mañana iréis a Africa...estamos cien por cien seguros que el Elixir se encuentra en algún punto subsahariano.- Nami y Zoro asintieron, Abandonaron la Sala y caminaron Rumbo a la habitación que compartían.

-No puedo creer que tú seas la Líder.

-No me lo creo ni yo...Pero bueno...Mejor yo que tú.

-¡Como!..Que seas una híbrida entre vampiro y Humano no te hace mejor que yo, Además Al ser híbrida no puedes leer pensamientos ni volar...Aparte si puedes reflejarte.

-Ya..Pero mi coeficiente es bastante más superior que el tuyo y además tengo una mayor fuente de datos... Ejemplo práctico es que no sepas que es un Celular...

-Un conjunto de celulas.

-Claro que no...eso se llama tejido..y un celular es el término que utilizan en latinoamerica para nombrar al Móvil.

-Y de que me te sirve saber eso si un enemigo piensa atacarme...Lo único útil es saber luchar.. Eso si merece la pena..

-Sabes...No quiero abrir un debate contigo... Lo único que quiero es dormir y soñar con un mundo donde yo soy la emperadora y todos sois mis súbditos.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú... Si casi siempres estas gimiendo mi Nombre...Creo que mis succiones son demasiado para ti y piensas que yo intentaré seducirte con fines sexuales...pero no...tengo absoluto control sobre mi- Nami paró en seco, Apretando los puños con fuerza.

\- Crees que es eso lo que quiero...Pues éstas muy equivocado...- Nami volteó y caminó en dirección contraria al peliverde.

\- Nami..Lo siento...- Zoro agarró la muñeca de Nami y la hizo voltear.- ..Escuchame...Si tienes algo que decirme...alguna confesión o algo..este es el momento para decirmelo

-No tengo nada que decirte... Sueltame..-Zoro obedeció.

\- ¿A donde vas?

\- Eso no te incumbe...

\- Claro que si...Y si tengo hambre...

-Pues come comida de verdad..

-Mi estómago no digiere esas cosas...

-Pues busca a cualquier chica..

\- Pero...Me gusta tu sabor...es Delicioso..-Nami paró, De nuevo apretó los puños.

\- Eso es todo lo que soy para ti...Solo soy tú fuente de Alimentación..

-Claro que no...Eres mi amiga

-Tu amiga...-Nami reanudó la marcha.

Zoro suspiró, Resignado...Que había dicho ahora.

\- Como se pasa usted, Señor Shiburi- Una Mujer de ojos Azules y cabello negro se acercó meneándo la cadera con insinuación. Paró al lado del peliverde y apoyó una mano en la cadera.

\- Si Vamos a Llamarnos por nuestra Raza te tengo que Llamar Demonio- La Mujer dejó ver uno de sus colmillos bastantes afilados, Sonriendo. Se acercó aún mas al peliverde.

\- A los Demonios nos gusta mucho el sexo..y he oido que hoy duermes solo...Que te parece..- Susurró en su oido.

\- Que también habrás oido que tengo mucho control, Demonio.- La Mujer río y lamió la oreja del peloverde, este se enderezó.

\- Fu fu fu..Tu amigo no piensa lo mismo- Zoro se sonrojo al notar la mano de la mujer invadiendo sus pantalones. Pero con gran prestreza se apartó de la mujer.

\- Mi Amigo puede decir lo que quiera...Adiós..-

 **[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}**

 **Pues aquí está lo que mi enferma mente me hizo escribir, un saludo O.o**


End file.
